Quinlan Fabray, Stud Extraordinaire
by Cupid's Knight
Summary: Quinlan Fabray is the new kid at William McKinley high school, and he about to shake things up... especially for one douchey Finn Hudson. Faberry, boy!Quinn. Summary sucks...
1. Quarterback

**Just a short three-part fic that has been going through my head... since yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters are not mine. I just borrow them to create stories.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Quarterback<strong>

Walking through the hallways of William McKinley High School, his head down and shoulders sagging, Quinlan Fabray made his way to his new locker, in a new school, in a new state... where he knows no one.

He was born and raised in Palm Beach, Florida. The sun, the ocean, and the laid back nature of it all was his bread and wine. He was made for that lifestyle; wave riding, sun tanning (just a little, for his skin was naturally pale), beach front parties and sex on the beach... that was what he had be born into, and all that he knew.

Now he was the new kid that no one liked because he was different... he was nothing like the inhabitants of Lima, Ohio. He had been pissed at his father when he accepted the chance of transferring and starting up the new branch of the corporation he worked for. Everything was set: the Corp. had a school for Quinlan to attend, the house they'd be living in, even the cars and his motorcycle were already waiting. All they had to do was move.

Quinlan had been hell-bent on staying in Florida; he had bargained staying with a friend, but his father wouldn't have it. 'Why do you want to break up this family, Quinlan?' he had inquired, his eyes looking hurt and sad. So Quinlan had moved to the Town that Nobody Knows Exists, Middle of Fucking Nowhere, USA.

His friends contacted him on a daily basis; texts, phone calls, and video chats making it easier to stay connected, but it just wasn't the same. Quinlan would miss all the good times he knew they could've had if he had stayed.

He was immersed so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was in front of him until he had bumped into them. Being 5'8", and a broad wall of muscle (not bodybuilder-like, but still buff), the person he had crashed into lost their balance and fell, scattering papers everywhere.

He knelt down, shooting out apologies left and right. "I am so sorry, I didn't even see you there. I was lost in my own..." a pair of warm brown eyes and a shy smile captured his attention. He shook it out, and ignored the racing of his heart. He quickly picked up all the papers within his reach and standing up, he offered his hand to help up the girl (yes, in between all the commotion, he managed to notice) he had, for all intents and purposes, run over.

Her hand was small, warm and soft, and it sent tingles up his spine. He locked his hazel eyes on her chocolate browns, and cleared his throat. "Ahem... I'm, uh... I-I'm... who the hell am I?" he stuttered out, internally cursing himself but taking it all back when the girl giggled at his identity crisis.

"Who are you, indeed? I'm Rachel Berry, pleasure to make your acquaintance," she smiled at him and his heart faltered. He regained his brains, and softly retorted, "Quinlan Fabray, and believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He bowed, and kissed her knuckles, a grin spreading over his face. The girl, Rachel, bit her lip, and he observed that she had really plump, soft-looking lips.

"Um... can I have my hand back, or do you plan of taking it home?" she teased him with a flirty grin, and he teased right back. "May I? It would make my shitty-turned-good day an awesome day at the end." He let her hand slip from his, and grinned lopsidedly. She nodded once, and turning around, she walked away, her short skirt flitting at the back of toned, tan thighs.

Snapping out of his stupor, he noticed he was by himself in the hallway. He looked at his watch. _Oh shit, class starts in two minutes and I don't know where the hell I'm going._ He started walking around, hoping to find his room in a stroke of sheer luck.

He did... four minutes and thirty-seven seconds after the bell had rung for class to start. He opened the door slowly, but the fucker creaked anyway. Glaring at the inanimate object for making everyone stare at him, he muttered his excuse to the teacher, "I got lost. I'm sorry for being late." The teacher, Mr. Andrews, regarded him with an unnerving gaze.

"Quinlan Fabray, I presume?" His voice sounded menacing and hollow, and it gave Quinlan the creeps. He nodded his head slowly, blonde hair flopping around at the minute movement, and the teacher made the awkwardness of the situation longer. "Stand in front of the class, introduce yourself; where you come from, and one thing that you like to do." His voice bored and impatient.

Quinlan did as he was told, not wanting to be the center of attention any longer. "Um... my name is Quinlan Fabray, I moved here from Palm Beach, FL, and I like to chill with my friends." His voice didn't break, or waver; he was a boss at speaking in front of people.

"Alright, Mr. Fabray. Why don't you 'chill' at your desk? Second row, fifth seat from your left. Everyone, get your books out and turn to page 25. Mr. Fabray, can you tell me what the ampullae of Lorenzini are? This is a class of Anatomy. It generalizes in all living beings; if it has a system, we'll see it in this class. Mr. Fabray, your answer?"

Quinlan didn't have to look into any book to answer this; he had been a longtime volunteer at Mote Marine Laboratory, since he was 11 years old to be exact, at the Summerland Key field stations. He could answer this question in his sleep. "The Ampullae of Lorenzini are small vesicles and pores that form part of an extensive subcutaneous sensory network system, in sharks. They're found around the head and are visible to the naked eye. The ampullae detect weak magnetic fields produced by other fishes, at least over short ranges. This enables the shark to locate prey that are buried in the sand, or orient to nearby movement." Quinlan stopped and quirked an amused eyebrow at the astonished look of the teacher.

Another voice continued where he left off, and he felt chills running down his spine. "However, recent research suggests that the ampullae may also allow the shark to detect changes in water temperature. Each ampulla is a bundle of sensory cells that are enervated by several nerve fibers. These fibers are enclosed in a gel-filled tubule which has a direct opening to the surface through a pore. The gel, which is a glyco-protein based substance, has electrical properties similar to a semiconductor, allowing temperature changes to be translated into electrical information that the shark can use to help detect temperature gradients." It was the voice of that girl, the one he ran into/over in the hallway... Rachel.

Mr. Andrews looked livid. _Obviously no one has ever responded as quickly and confidently to any of his questions before. _Quinlan looked back at Rachel, who was now looking over some of the sheets that had been scattered during their run-in in the hallway. Feeling a constant nagging at the back of her head, Rachel turned and locked eyes with that gorgeous hazel pair that had captivated her from the opposite end of the corridor.

She smiled shyly and blushed, turning back around to her work. Quinlan smiled to himself, and turned back to the class that had unsurprisingly turned to a free period. Walking out the classroom as soon as the bell rang, Quinlan was grabbed by a strong arm and brought into a taller frame. "What's up, new kid? The name is Puck, don't forget about it. I saw you talking to my Jewish American Princess and just wanted to see what your intentions are with her." The tan dude with the Mohawk questioned him. Quinlan got out of his grasp and turned to face him.

"Look, dude, you said it yourself; I'm new here, I got no friends and it's getting a little uncomfortable. And who the hell is this Jewish American Princess you talk about anyways?" His curiosity was peaked, and from beside Puck's arm, he caught a sight of long chocolate colored locks. He shuffled a bit under Puck's scrutinizing gaze, and so he got a better look of that silky-looking head of hair.

Sure thing, that was Rachel, standing at her locker and exchanging books. He smiled a bit until he saw a tall dude, almost twice Rachel's height, reach her locker, and, wrapping a lumbering arm around her tiny waist, bent down and gave her a kiss... on the lips. Quinlan's stomach turned over in jealousy and he unconsciously sneered. Puck saw this and turned to look at where Quinlan's gaze seemed to be nailed.

Rachel and the tall oaf had still not come up for air. Wanting to get some of that white-hot rage inside him out, Quinlan just let his fist go sideways, towards an unsuspecting and innocent locker. The sound of flesh meeting locker and of crunching metal brought Puck around to Quinlan once more. He smirked at Quinlan's sneer, and he was hit with an idea. "You play football, new kid?" Quinlan scowled at him.

"The name's Quinlan, punk. And what if I do?" his response earned him a half glare, half smile from the Mohawked teen. "Then I know how we're gonna get you with my hot Jew." Quinlan still had that question in his mind, "Who's this Jew you're talking about, man?" Puck rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, "Rachel Berry, dude, keep up with the times. The lumbering, bumbling, mumbling giant she's with is her on-again, off-again boyfriend, Finn. He's my bro but he can be a big asshole. I'm a firm believer that she can find someone better... She _deserves _someone better." Puck looked contemplative of his own thoughts, crossing his buff arms and nodding sagely to himself.

Quinlan snapped him back to the here and now, "What does any of this have to do with me?" Puck face palmed and groaned. "There are two things that are incredibly attractive to one Rachel Berry when looking for a suitable romantic partner: athletes and singers. You can be just a singer and she'll be good with dating you; if you're just an athlete, she's not gonna look at you twice. I'm gonna help you join the football team, and any other if you're interested. And then... Glee club. You can sing right?" Puck looked at him up and down, trying to figure out whether or not he was a passable singer.

Quinlan growled out, "Yes, I can sing. I also play a variety of instruments." Puck smiled brightly. "Dude, I could hug you... but I won't, I'm too macho for that." Quinlan smirked and laughed lightly. Puck then grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out to the football field, where Coach Beiste was conducting tryouts.

"Coach, this is Quinlan. He's new here and wants to try out for the team." Puck introduced him. Coach looked at him and asked, "What position do you play, Quinlan?" Quinlan, smirking smugly, responded, "Quarterback for the most part, but I can play any position in offense." Coach's lips quirked and the corners, and she yelled out, "Puckerman, give him the snap. I want to see what this young man can do," Quinlan made his way to the field.

After several successful passes, long and short, Coach told Quinlan she wanted to see what other positions he could play. Running back, check; wide receiver, check; tight end, check. Beiste wouldn't let him be part of the offensive line. She said he didn't have the muscle mass needed to keep the gorillas that were the defensive linemen off of the quarterback.

Quinlan understood her perfectly, and decided to just play the running or throwing side of the offense. He ran to the sidelines and Coach asked for his last name. "Fabray. F-A-B-R-A-Y. But what's this for, Coach?" He inquired and smiled at the answer he got. "It's for your jersey and letterman jacket. Welcome to the team, Fabray. Congratulations, you're the Titans' new quarterback." Coach smiles at him, and he turned around and left the football field behind him.

Puck soon joined him in the hallways. "So? Q-back bro, are you in or not?" Quinlan smirked and said, swaggering away from the juvenile delinquent, "Let's just say that Q-back is a really appropriate nickname now. I made QB." He had just turned the corner when he heard Puck let out a loud holler, "Aww, yeah. Q-back, you're the man!" _I guess I am,_ was his last thought before a radiant Rachel Berry walked up to him. "Hello, Quinlan. I hope that your first day here is going well?" He smiled at the gorgeous brunette before him, before smoothly answering, "It is now." He gently pushed a lock of hair behind the pint-sized diva's ear, and she shyly smiled at him.

Loud, thumping footsteps soon broke them out of their trance. Finn, Quinlan thought with an internal scowl, made his way towards them. He turned back to Rachel and grinned lopsidedly at her. He got his expected result when Finn angrily pushed him away. "Hey, new kid, stay away from her. She's with me," he snarled, or tried to at least. All he accomplished was successfully sounding like a whiny five year old.

Rachel turned at glared at him, "His name is Quinlan, Finn. And we were just talking; if you can't or won't accept the fact that I have male friends as well, then I think restarting our relationship was a really bad idea." She placed her tiny hands on her curvy hips, and Finn sighed.

"I'm sorry, babe. It's just that... Coach Beiste just told me that I'm on the bench for the rest of the season. She found a new QB and I just thought that, with you being my girlfriend and all, you would make me feel better. You know? Make me feel a little bit more like a man..." His attempt at being eloquent failed, and his 'charming' smile was more of a cross between constipated and queasy.

_What a tool! I'm sure that, if I had just lost my QB position, I wouldn't go to my girl to make her try to make me feel like a man. I'd tell her, yeah, but I wouldn't go propositioning her for sex when something goes wrong. _Quinlan couldn't for the life of him figure out what the hell was a sweet and beautiful girl like Rachel doing with a douchebag like Finn.

"Finn, I already told you: I'm not ready to have sex. I thought you understood that," she sighed out, her voice dropping in hurt. Finn tried to backpedal, but just ended up making things worse, "Rach, babe, I'm not asking for sex. You know, you could just give me a quick rub or, you know, blow me. It doesn't have to be sex," Rachel gasped at what he had said and stomping her foot turned and walked away, leaving Finn dumbfounded and Quinlan wanting to go after her.

Finn groaned and grumbled something that sounded like 'I wonder what Faith is doing right now', and stalked off. Quinlan took his chance to follow Rachel, so he went the same direction she had gone in. He found her talking to the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester. She was making excited motions with her hands and he smiled at how happy she looked. Mr. Schue smiled and nodded at her. She smiled even wider and turned to go to her locker. Before he could go to her, Puck joined him and told him, "Alright, I've spoken to Schuester about your tryout for Glee club, and he was ecstatic. All you need is a song to perform." Quinlan jumped at his voice and turned to him, a hand on his jumpy heart.

"Jesus Christ, Puck, what the fuck? I almost shit my pants because of you. Fuck!" He was breathing hard and his heart hadn't slowed down. Puck just shook his head, "Choose a song, and then preform it. Be in the choir after school," he instructed and left a somewhat calm Quinlan behind. _Now I just need a song... And I have the perfect one to discreetly sing to Rachel._ He smiled and walked off, an image of Rachel Berry's radiant smile in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong>

**The bit about the sharks was found at: . Totally not mine!**


	2. Glee Club

**I did decide to write it all in one day, gets it out of the way.**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Glee Club<strong>

The last bell rung, announcing the end of the school day. Quinlan quickly put his stuff in his backpack, and rushed to the choir room. When he walked in there, he was met with curious stares and raised eyebrows. He spotted Mr. Schue talking to Mike Chang, another guy from the football team. He walked to where Mr. Schue was, and the curly-headed teacher smiled when he saw him, "Quinlan, I'm very happy that you decided to join the New Directions. So, as soon as Rachel and Finn get here, you can show us what you got." The Spanish teacher smiled warmly as Quinlan nodded his understanding. He spotted an acoustic guitar on a stand, beside a drum set and a keyboard.

He started to make his way towards it when the door was forcefully ripped open and a furious Rachel stormed inside followed by an exasperated Fin. "Look, Rachel, I swear it wasn't what it looked like!" Finn yelled at the tiny hurricane that was the 5'2" diva. She turned and looked ready to murder Finn, but Quinlan saw it and grabbed her around the waist. "Just yell at him, he doesn't deserve you wasting your energy on him," he hushed in her ear. Finn, though, didn't see it that way.

"Are you fucking serious? You're cheating on me with the new guy? Rachel, I knew you were desperate for attention, but now I see you're just a slut!" He exploded, and Quinlan saw red. He didn't give Rachel time to process anything that the lumbering giant had said before he was in front of Finn, knocking his teeth out with a well-placed right hook to the jaw.

"You are out of line! That is no way of talking to a lady such as Rachel! And she's not cheating on you, lest of all with me. We just met and what you saw in the hallway was just us talking! Something that apparently you don't know how to do." Quinlan hadn't realized that he was being held back by tiny arms around his torso, tiny hands fisting on his shirt.

Finn stood on wobbly legs and what he saw when he got up was a grateful-looking Rachel turning a mad-as-shit Quinlan around and cooing at him while caressing his face. "Finn, sit down!" Mr. Schue ordered him to his seat. Rachel took a seat behind Kurt and Mercedes, beside Puck, and in front of Santana and Brittany... which was far away from Finn. If he got out of hand, there was Puck, who wouldn't think twice about protecting her, and Santana, who wouldn't find it in her heart to care before kicking him square in the nuts.

Quinlan grabbed the guitar he had been reaching for before WWIII exploded in the choir room, and making sure it was tuned, he started strumming it. He had changed his song choice at the last minute, but he felt he could still pull it off.

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)_

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding now love's unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

He was looking at Rachel and she was staring back. He smiled slightly, and started singing louder, for Rachel to know he was signing to her.

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard_

_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name_

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_(How) could I say no?_

He put an innocent look on his face and shook his head when he sang the last line, making Rachel smile. Finn was aware of this but just glared at Quinlan. He couldn't do anything while Mr. Schue had him in grasping range.

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_

_Girl's got a love like woe (la-da-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Loved so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car_

_Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kick it into gear when I see that face_

Everybody was bopping their heads to the beat, their feet slamming the ground along with the tempo. Everyone that is, except for Finn. He was visibly shaking, his paws curled in tight fists.

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_Cause I got some intuition,_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_(How) could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_

_Girl's got a love like woe (la-da-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Loved so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

Quinlan moved to stand right in front of Rachel, and, singing this part a cappella, he stopped strumming the guitar and chose to grab her hand instead. He momentarily ignored the fact that her hand fit perfectly in his, and looked at her face, seeing her smiling, her plump bottom lip caught in between a row of straight, perfect white teeth.

_Cause we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment,_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_

_Girl's got a love like woe (la-da-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Loved so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

_She's got a love like woe_

_Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,_

_Girl's got a love like woe (la-da-da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_

_Loved so strong, then you moved on_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again_

He finished and everyone clapped, no one louder than one Rachel Berry. A deafening roar sobered everyone's cheery demeanor. Finn stalked towards Quinlan, just barely missing Mr. Schue's outreached hand. He got in the blond boy's face, as he started spouting off accusations, "I don't know what the hell your problem is with me, new kid, but I'm sick of you. First, you take my spot in the football team; then, I see you flirting with my girlfriend; and now, you're taking my spot as Glee co-captain _and_ serenading my girlfriend in the process. Dude, you're fucking dead meat!"

Quinlan was not intimidated by the tall ape, and, standing his ground, he got back at him. Not an easy feat when the oaf you're trying to yell at is ridiculously tall, like 6'10" or something. Quinlan managed to, anyways, "Listen to yourself, man! You think that everything in this godforsaken town is about you! Guess fucking what? It's not, and I don't have a problem with just you. I have a problem with every single fucking idiot who claims to love a girl and then all he does is pressure her for sex, and when he doesn't get it from her, he goes to find a hussy that will spread her legs for him as soon as he asks. Rachel is a sweet, honest, loving, beautiful girl, and the fact she's with you proves that she can not only love those that deserve her; she can also love those who don't. And that's where you fall! You don't deserve a girl like Rachel Berry to be on your arm, to think about you 24/7, to love you with all of her heart and to comfort you when you need it!" By this time, Quinlan was yelling at the top of his lungs and Finn was scared shitless, sitting on his chair and looking at the blond with wide, fear-struck eyes.

Rachel stood and made her way towards Quinlan, who had to stop to regain oxygen. She put her hands on his face and made him look at her. "Calm down, Quinlan. Take deep breaths, and calm down." She bit her lip and, in hushed tones, she whispered, "I've never had someone stand up for me before, I never felt the need to have anyone else but me doing it. But I appreciate the gesture, and the dramatics." She turned to face the whole club, but her hand was grasping Quinlan's and her eyes locked into Finn.

She spoke, her tone of voice airy with an undercurrent of ice, "You do know Quinlan's right, right Finn? You have always done the things he said, even though I didn't want to believe it. Catching you today with that cheerleader opened my eyes to the person you really are. But, guess what? In comparison, Quinlan deserves all the things that you don't. He got the QB position from you because he's obviously better; I'm sure he's the new co-captain of the Glee club," she saw Mr. Schue nod several times, his eyes showing disappointment in Finn and pride in Quinlan, "because he's a better singer; and," she turned back to Quinlan, and looking into his hazel orbs, finished what she was saying, "and he's got me, because he obviously deserves me. If it's okay with him," she smiled shyly at her boldness, and he smiled back.

Softly pushing wisps of hair out her face and behind her ears, he cupped her face and replied, "Yeah, it's okay with me. Not because I deserve you, but because you captivated me since the first moment I saw you; this morning after running into you." She blushed as she looked down, and Quinlan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body and felt her arms wrapping around his waist as well.

They heard the sound of a chair hitting the wall and later of a door slamming shut. Sensing everyone was mentally out of the choir room by now, Mr. Schue stood up and clapped his hands. "Alrighty, then. Due to the sensory overload that everyone must have fallen prey to, you guys are dismissed, and I will see you all tomorrow." The hustle and bustle of everyone packing their stuff up and leaving vaguely reached the two lovebirds' ears, who were too caught up in one another to really notice anything else.

When he looked around and saw they were alone, Quinlan knelt down in front of Rachel, who bit her lip in that adorable manner that he found captivating. He held her hand in the two of his and spoke, "Rachel Berry, I know that we just met this morning but I really like you. And I know that you just came out of a bad relationship, but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going out with me tonight?"

Rachel was nodding even before he was even finished asking. He stood back up and she launched herself into his arms. Much like she did later that evening after a very successful date that consisted of a movie, a romantic moonlit stroll that ended in a picnic under the stars. And after it was over, they stood on the porch of the Berry household, both of them shyly shuffling under the porch light.

"I had a great time tonight, Q," Rachel said, using her new and adorable nickname for her new and adorable boyfriend. Quinlan replied in the same tone that Rachel used, "I'm glad. Maybe we can have a repeat Friday night?" She nodded as she looked into the hazel eyes she can surely say she loves. They both leant in and touched their foreheads, and they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Quinlan swallowed and closed the gap, capturing Rachel's plump lips in between his own.

The kiss was slow and tender, their lips slowly meeting and sliding together. Quinlan held Rachel's full bottom lip between his own and tugged lightly, making Rachel moan softly. Rachel's arms snaked around Quinlan's neck, bringing him closer to her. Quinlan's hands were on Rachel's hips, fingers kneading at the soft flesh and pulling her body closer to his own. He felt tiny hands in his hair, tugging at it roughly as a groan escaped him.

The flicking of a soft, pink tongue on his bottom lip made him open up and Rachel's talented organ slipped inside, meeting his own. He gingerly closed his teeth on her tongue, the straight white bones pleasurably dragging over it. They pulled apart, panting and smiling. He placed a lock of hair behind her ear and pecked her lips one more time.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school?" He inquired, and she nodded once again. He pecked her once more on the cheek, and brushed the pad of his thumb softly over the soft skin. "Night, gorgeous. I'll see you tomorrow," he bid her goodnight and walked back to his car. Before he drove away, he made sure that she was safely inside her house. As soon as she disappeared inside, he pulled away from the curb and drove to his house, a smile permanently etched on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used: Love Like Woe by The Ready Set<strong>


	3. Rachel Berry

**Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rachel Berry<strong>

_1 year and 3 months later_

Quinlan Fabray walked the halls of William McKinley High, his destination: his girlfriend's locker. He remembered with a smile their first date, the catalyst to a strong and loving relationship that was little over a year. He was so in love with her, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was gorgeous and she was all his. What he saw at her locker, though, made his blood boil and his smile drop.

Finn _fucking_ Hudson was towering over his girl, his arm over her head and his stupid, dopey smile on his face. He was obviously trying to get Rachel to get back with him and he... _just grabbed her hand. He treading dangerous territory... Oh, hell no! He did not just kiss my girlfriend!_ Quinlan made his way towards the pair, counting to ten and calming down in the process.

He wrapped his arms around his Rachel's waist and whispered into her ear, "Hey, gorgeous. You missed me?" he finished by nipping at her ear lobe. Rachel bit her lip and decided to play with him a little bit. "Not really, Finn here was keeping me good company," she husked out, her fingers tracing Finn's bicep. He smiled, thinking he had the tiny brunette back. "Yeah, so get lost, man! Rachel's having fun with me," he wrapped his elephant trunk of an arm around Rachel's petite shoulders and pulled her into his body. Quinlan totally missed Rachel's worried look. _Q didn't actually believe that, did he?_

"Um... right, uh... I'll uh... talk to you later, then," Quinlan turned around and went to his first class, History, which would hopefully take his mind away from the pint-sized diva. _I thought we were going great, but I guess not... _"Mr. Fabray, what's the answer to the question I just asked?" Mrs. Collins looked at him, her voice expectant. He shrugged, "I don't know, ma'am. I wasn't paying attention," he dropped his head.

The smirk that showed itself in Mrs. Collins' face was pure satisfaction at having caught a student daydreaming. "Get out of your head, Mr. Fabray, and pay attention." She chastised him, and he nodded accordingly, already lost in his thoughts. The bell ringing pulled him out, and he made his way to his locker, where a short and gorgeous brunette awaited him.

"I just wanted you to know that what I said this morning... I was just playing with you. I'm not back with Finn and the thought of that is the farthest thing from my mind. Why would I want him when I have you, Q? You're more than enough for me, and I love you." He opened his arms up and she immediately folded her body into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight to him and kissed her softly on the head. "I really thought you were serious. You don't know how bad it broke my heart when you told me that... I seriously thought you had gone back to him," he whispered into her luscious chocolate tresses.

She pulled her head up and captured Quinlan's lips between her own. The kiss was soft, tender, and had an undercurrent of hidden passion and love. She pulled away from him. "I love you, Q, not Finn. You," she declared and he grinned at her, brushing her cheek softly. "I love you too, Rach," They kissed again, getting lost in the feeling of one another. The bell pulled them out of it, and they touched their foreheads together. He gave her an Eskimo kiss, at which she giggled, and headed to their next class, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>After school, Rachel caught Quinlan at his locker, and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she laughed as he felt her hands. He laughed along and teased, "Santana, I already told you that I'm in love with Rachel. You're cute and everything but my heart belongs to someone else," she uncovered his eyes, turned him around and kissed him, hard and long.<p>

He pulled away, panting heavily, and grinned widely at his girlfriend. "Be at my house tonight, 7 sharp. My dads are out for the weekend, and I'm all alone." She whispered into his ear, and pulling away, she pouted for added effect. He frowned in mock worry, "I'll be there. I don't anything happening to my girlfriend while she's alone in her house. Don't worry, baby, I'll be your knight in shining armor," he puffed out his chest while laughing.

Rachel giggled, and swooned, "My hero." she gave him one last kiss, and walked away, hips swaying sensuously as she strutted out of the school with his eyes trained on her ass. _I am one lucky guy. _He shook his head and got what he needed in exchange for what he didn't, and left the school.

* * *

><p>That night, at 7 sharp, saw Quinlan with a gorgeous bouquet of red camellias, primroses and hibiscus roses standing at the door of the Berry household, waiting for his girlfriend to open the door. A buzzing on his pocket alerted him to an incoming text message.<p>

_The door is open, lock it after you're in. I'm up in my bedroom waiting for you. By the way, the flowers look gorgeous. There's an empty vase in the center table of the living room. Fill it up and put them in there; then come and get me ;) xoxo - R_

Quinlan read the text and smiled. _Rachel sure planned everything; she just didn't tell me what it is she planned. _He did as the brunette had instructed; he did, indeed, find the vase she was referring to. He filled it up with cool water and added the little bag of plant nutrients that the florist had given him.

He made his way up the staircase and stopped in front of Rachel's bedroom door. He silently took a deep breath, and knocked slowly and forcefully. Once. Twice. Thrice. And waited; that was the coded knock they used in case Rachel's door was closed, so if Rachel was inside, she'd know it was him and not someone else on the other side.

A faint 'come in' reached his ears and he opened the door slowly. His jaw hit the floor when his brain registered the sexy, lingerie-clad Rachel Berry that beckoned to him from her spot on her bed. With a sultry look and a come hither motion, Quinlan found himself kneeling, on the bed, in front of the scantily clad songstress. She was wearing a deep red, satin camisole and matching boy shorts. The crimson color was an alluring offset to her tan skin, and matched with the chocolate silky locks, made Rachel Berry sex on legs... not that she usually wasn't.

His hands ghosted over her arms, close enough to arouse her nerve endings but far so that he wasn't exactly touching her, either. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, kissing it afterwards. He then nuzzled her jaw, and kissed it as well. He repeated on her neck and her collarbone, when her hands brought his face back up to meet hers. Looking into each other's eyes, they felt like they were drowning; the love they felt was reflected back at them from endless pools of chocolate and hazel.

He kissed her softly, tenderly. She responded, and flicked her tongue out on his bottom lip. He opened and their tongues started a slow tango that flitted from one warm cavern to the other. The tiny songstress pulled her tongue out of their game of tag and closing her teeth over his bottom lip, tugged lightly at it and then soothed the sting with her tongue.

They looked at each other once again, and Quinlan's hand moved to the spaghetti strap of her camisole, his hand falling on her shoulder and pushing the strap down. He moved his head, and placed hot, wet kisses as the strap moved down her upper arm. He did the same with the other strap, and, reaching down to the hem of it, Rachel tugged it up. Soft, firm abs came into view followed by a pair of firm, perky breasts topped with dusky hard nipples.

Looking into her eyes for any sign of doubt or hesitation, and finding none, he let his hand tenderly, delicately, cup the soft mound of flesh. He squeezed gently and Rachel moaned at the sensation. Gaining courage from this, he let his thumb brush over the straining peak, making Rachel jump. Feeling adventurous, he got his index finger into play as he pinched the nipple, rolling it and tugging it lightly. All of these garnered a groan or a pleasured whimper from the pint-sized diva.

He lent back in to kiss her as his other hand played with the neglected breast, his mouth swallowing her mewls of pleasure. He palmed her breasts, caressing and fondling them, bringing his lips down upon one perfect mound. He kissed around the nipple, nipping lightly and licking slowly, but never touching the areola. When tiny hands fisted in his hair, he knew his teasing was as good as over.

His mouth encased one tight nipple, suckling at it, licking and gingerly tugging at it with his teeth. He switched breasts, and did the same thing over. He kissed at her sternum, and down firm abs, stopping to flick his tongue inside a cute belly button. She giggled as he continued his journey down, and he looked up from in between her legs. He kissed each inner thigh, and brought his face closer to the apex of her thighs. The damp spot over her crotch was a dead giveaway to her arousal, but he wanted her to be ready for him. He wanted to make this as perfectly painless as possible.

He rolled his thumb over the satin covered clit, and the diva's hips jumped up with a jolt. He continued doing it over the clothing, her whimpers filling his ears. He gave it a kiss and strong lick, before he took the boy shorts off and he threw them over his shoulder. He went back to her clit, ad started licking it and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. She was whimpering quietly, "Quinlan, oh fuck, Q... Q, please, Q," and he decided to finally taste what he had been craving since he had seen her in such an arousing outfit. He went from her entrance to her clit in one long, broad stroke of his tongue, her juices coating it and making his taste buds explode with the primal taste of his lover. She tasted sweet and tangy on his tongue, and his body craved more.

He kept licking her, her hands tugging his face closer to her pussy. He ate her out, his fingers alternately flicking her clit. Her moans were getting louder, and her hips were bucking harder off the bed. Her walls twitched around his tongue and her toned thighs spasmed on either side of his head. The only thing he caught in the throng of her orgasm was his name, "QUINLAN!" screamed into the night.

In a matter of seconds, Quinlan found himself with his back slammed into the bed and one writhing brunette on top of him, straddling his hips and his clothed erection. His hands settled on her hips, helping her bump her clit against the head of his straining cock. Small, tan hands gripped at the collar of his button-up shirt and pulled with all their might. The sounds clattering buttons falling on the floor was gratifying as was the fact that her lover was now bare-chested under her.

Dexterous fingers caressed his pecs, his abs and his obliques. "You know, Q? I've always like a guy that can stay in shape without being overly muscular. Just having defined muscles, like you abs and your pecs... does things to me." She husked and Quinlan felt his dick twitch at her tone of voice. He groaned when she felt her slippery tongue working overtime to coat his pecs in her saliva, her nails scratching down his abs and under the waistband of his jeans. "I also like the fact that I can touch them without worrying about chest hair... but you do have a treasure trail." The dainty fingers of her free hand lightly whispered over the sensitive sprinkling of hair on his naval.

She sat up and wiggled backwards, sitting on his thighs. Both of her hands popped the button on his jeans as she bent down to pull the zipper with her teeth. Having her head so close to his raging cock was doing dizzying things to his brain. He twitched again when the thought of having her mouth on him entered his mind. He hadn't noticed that, while he was musing over the thought of a no-doubt wonderful blowjob, Rachel had pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift pull and was now stroking his dick.

A brush over the slit of his penis made his hips jump and his mind to focus on what Rachel was doing. She spread the precum she found dripping form the slit all around his engorged cock, lubricating it while she pumped it, twisting slightly when she got to the head. His hips bucked without his consent, and Rachel found this to be very amusing. Locking eyes with the QB, she brought her hand down to his balls and started fondling them, tugging at them roughly. She moved her head down and engulfed one testicle, her teeth dragging over the baby soft skin that covered it.

She slurped loudly as she made sure to cover the testicle in saliva, using her tongue to lick and poke at it gingerly. He groaned as she switched balls and dragged her nail on the seam of his ballsack. She rose up again as his cock twitched and bobbed, hitting his abs every time. The nine and a half inch dick was obviously ready for some action.

Rachel straddled him again, her pussy now over his bare cock, and sitting down, she dragged her sopping wet cunt over the hard member, coating the underside in her juices. He held her hips still with one hand, the other pulling his cock up and lining it up with her entrance. Quinlan helped the sexy songstress lower herself so only the head was in. When they were sure the dick wasn't gonna flop back down to his abs, he placed his hand on the other hip, and gently lowered her down on him.

His tip hit the barrier of her virginity, and he stilled. Quinlan knew that Rachel was a virgin, and that her first time was gonna hurt. But he had intended for her first time to be with him, so he could take care of her through the agony that was being ripped for the first time. Their eyes met across the abyss between their bodies, and, catching a stray tear with his thumb, the QB pushed his hips upwards, breaking her barrier and uniting them as one.

An agonized sob broke through Rachel, and Quinlan sat up, gathering her into his arms. She breathed erratically on his shoulder, as he rocked them back as forth. After a few silent seconds, Rachel pulled her head from Quinlan's shoulder and looking into his scared hazel orbs, she kissed him reassuringly, and started rocking her hips into his.

A strangled groan ripped his chest and he fell back on the bed, his hands settling on Rachel's curvy hips once again. She anchored her hands on his pecs, the muscle firm underneath them, as she bounced, rolled and gyrated her hips on top of her hard boyfriend. The sound of sweaty skin slapping sweaty skin and their ragged groans, moans and breaths were the only things that were heard inside the otherwise unoccupied Berry household. Quinlan was losing his mind; the tight, wet heat of his girlfriend gripped his cock just right and the friction was throwing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Bending his knees and setting his heels on the bed, Quinlan thrust his hips up just as Rachel's were coming down, meeting them and pulling a pleasured scream from his girl. He thrust like a jackhammer, his hips pounding into her with the strength of a crazed bull. He opened his mouth in a silent scream just as her walls tightened around him, milking his cock dry. "Oh, my God! QUINLAN!" Her hoarse exclamation made him tumble over the cliff of ecstasy.

"Oh, shit! RACHEL! I'm cumming!" His orgasm split him in half, metaphorically speaking, as he buried his still cumming cock deep inside the tight cunt of his girlfriend. Her nails scratched half-moons on his pecs, drawing drops of blood, but he didn't feel the pain. He felt the pleasure spasming through his body, as Rachel crumbled and fell onto him.

He brought his arms around her, and kissed her damp hair. "I love you so much, Rach." His whispered declaration was met with a light kiss to his rapidly thrumming heart, and a hushed reply. "I love you too, Q, with all of my heart." _And to think I didn't wanna be here in the first place. _The two lovers fell asleep, tired after their activities, still connected in the most intimate of ways, smiles etched on each of their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Hit me up with a review.<strong>

**For those of you that follow Prisoner of War... I'm almost done with the next chapter. I got in a little bit of writer's block, but I think you'll enjoy it, in the end.**


End file.
